The Bertie Bott's Bean
by TartanLioness
Summary: Just wondering about that Bertie Bott's Albus ate when he was young that made him never want to touch them again... Short but cute (I think!)Read and Reveiw!


Title: Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: humor! Or at least I think so… And a bit of romance… lil' bit!

Set: Right after Minerva's graduation

Summary: What's with that Bertie Botts Albus got??

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: Random… very random… Just a plot bunny I got when watching PS/SS… In Danish, cuz then I didn't really have to concentrate… I was SO bored… Lily wasn't online, she was sleeping… So I watched PS/SS and got this… And now I'm rambling… lol… THANK YOU TO MY BETA-READER LILY, A.K.A ADandMM4eva… YOU'RE THE BEST, GIRL!!!

"Good-evening, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva McGonagall said, smiling. She had graduated that afternoon.

"Yeah, good-evening, Professor! How are you this evening?" Rolanda Hooch, Minerva's best friend giggled.

"I am very well, Miss Hooch, Miss McGonagall. I trust you are well too?" Albus said.

"Yes Professor. It's strange that it's the last evening here. I feels so weird to have to leave," Minerva replied.

"You can always come back. You will always be welcome here. And is it not correct that you wish to teach here, Miss McGonagall?"

"It is, Professor Dumble…" she was interupted by Rolanda,

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Can you not talk about anything interesting?" They both looked at her. "Would you like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean, Professor?" Rolanda asked with an innocent smile on her face. Minerva knew that smile but could not for the life of her see why Rolanda would have it plastered on her face right now.

"Thank you, Miss Hooch," Albus said, popping the sweet in his mouth. Then he shuddered as Rolanda smirked. "Now, Miss Hooch, I'd stay away from the greenish yellow beans if I was you… They taste like vomit." Rolanda left them laughing like a mad person.

"Why do I have a feeling she already knew that?" Albus asked. Minerva, who tried to stiffle her laughter, looked at him, twinkle evident in her eyes.

"Because she did know, Professor. She's been playing that prank on several of our friends over the year… Never a teacher though… I wonder what's gotten into her," Minerva laughed.

"And you couldn't have warned me?" Albus asked in mock hurt and annoyance.

"No, because I didn't think she'd do it to a teacher," Minerva answered. Albus smiled. He stood and bowed to Minerva, "May I have this dance, milady?" Minerva laughed at him but took his arm as he led them to the dance floor.

"I can say this much; I'll never touch a Bertie Bott's Bean again!" Albus whispered. Minerva laughed at him. "You are so encredibly weird, Albus Dumbledore."

"I know," he smirked. She laughed even harder at this. Trust Albus to make such a comment.

00000

"Albus? What are you thinking about?" Albus looked up at the woman who had been his wife for the past forty years. "Harry? Is it him, Albus?" He shook his head.

"No, my love. I was thinking about the night you graduated. Remember the prank Rolanda pulled on me? The one with the Bertie Bott's Bean."

"Yeah, Albus. I remember. We laughed ourselves to death after the Ball. Really, Albus, you should have seen your face when you tasted it!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, love. I certainly didn't," he laughed, "But at least I got to dance with you that night." He kissed her. "I love you, Minerva Dumbledore."

"And I love you! Minerva Dumbledore… I never get tired of hearing that name. Can I soon be Professor Dumbledore as well? I want to shout it out loud, Albus. I want everyone to know how much I love you!"

"Soon, Minerva, soon. I promise."

00000

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered. "Did they have to have that kind of conversation in the LIBRARY?!"

"And THAT'S what he comment on! You are such a dunderhead, Ron! They're married! You've just discovered that they're married and all you think about is that they're having a coversation in the library! They're MARRIED for Merlin's sake!" Hermione smiled through her annoyance. "It's so cute!"

**THE END!!!**

**A/N2: Review please!!! You make my day! I'll give you . . . thinks about what to use as a bribe a Lemon Drop! Or a Ginger Newt if you prefer that… Or maybe… just maybe a… Fizzing Whizzbee! How's that? Anyway… REVIEW!!! **


End file.
